<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Devil You Don't by Make_It_Worse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421962">The Devil You Don't</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Make_It_Worse/pseuds/Make_It_Worse'>Make_It_Worse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Background Reed900 - Freeform, Background Relationships, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Devious Connor, Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, Gavin has a cameo for two sentences, Hank has a lot of sass, Hank: Become Vampire, Incubi, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pheromones, Rough Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampire Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Vampire Hank, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampire Upgraded Connor | RK900, Vampires, background G9, because they're vampires, blood scent, cutting deals, incubus, just a little bit, no beta we die like men, sarcastic Hank, so many incubi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:20:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Make_It_Worse/pseuds/Make_It_Worse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, Hank,” Connor’s tone is soft and sweet as creamed sugar. “I have an eternity. I can harass you for the rest of your life if you insist on being stubborn.”</p><p>“Yeah, well. That’s your opinion.” Hank turns on his heel not bothering with the door. </p><p>It’s probably stupid to leave it open for any criminal to walk in, but, for the time being, Connor can’t follow him. He’s going to bed. He screams when he sees Connor’s reflection staring at him in his bathroom mirror. Yes. Screams. Like a frightened child with skinned knees. </p><p>“I’d rather not converse with you like this, Hank.” Connor’s reflection frowns at him.</p><p>“And I’d rather not have you in my bedroom, but here you fucking are.”</p><p>Connor rolls his eyes, “This is just an imprint. I’m still at your front door, keeping watch.” </p><p>“Watch for <em>what</em>,” Hank grumbles and for the first time, Connor’s sensual mask slips.</p><p>“I am not the only thing seeking you,” he answers, choosing his words with care.</p><p>--</p><p>Hank is in danger, you see. Connor makes him an offer he can't refuse. </p><p>I wrote this a thread on Twitter so the pace may be a little wonky. Vampire shenanigans ahoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank Anderson/Connor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Devil You Don't</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The knock at the door is short and polite. Also persistent, Hank notes with irritation when it sounds again seconds later. Hauling himself to his feet, he wrenches open the door. He wants to know who is trying to get his attention at nine o’fucking-clock at night. The man on his blank welcome mat gives him a dazzling smile. Hank wonders if it’s meant to be charming.</p><p>“Good evening, sir. My name is Connor and I represent the local chapter of vampires.”</p><p>Hank decides the man is crazy and moves to shut the door without a word. The man (Connor, he’d said) moves so fast Hank can’t help but wonder if his arm had been braced against the door the entire time without Hank’s notice.</p><p>His smile burns brighter into Hank’s corneas, “I get that reaction a lot.”</p><p>Hank tries to force the door shut but Connor’s willow branch arm might as well be made of solid iron. It doesn’t tremble or give any indication that Hank is now pushing against it with all of his considerable strength. Giving up for now, Hank meets the dark-eyed man’s gaze.</p><p>“The fuck do you want?” It’s not particularly polite, but Hank isn’t feeling very generous. There’s a self-professed vampire standing outside his door, for fuck’s sake. A vampire that seems intent on Hank.</p><p>Connor folds his hands behind his back, leaning forward like he means to make a sales pitch, “Well, you for starters.”</p><p>“Cool. No thanks.” Hank tries to close the door again and again Connor eliminates the possibility.</p><p>“Can I come in, Hank?” It doesn’t slip Hank’s notice that Connor knows his name.</p><p>He’s met a few nut jobs in his line of work. Connor must be some sort of stalker hyped up on red ice. It explained his bizarre belief that he’s a vampire as well as his disproportionate strength.</p><p>“Hard pass,” Hank folds his arms over his chest, willing the man to leave.</p><p>“You’re cold,” he comments abruptly and Hank follows his stare down to his nipples poking through his shirt. Connor licks his lips like he wants to latch onto one.</p><p>“Yeah, well,” Hank waves a hand vaguely in the air. “It’s fucking January in Detroit.”</p><p>“I could warm you,” Connor gives him another of his blinding grins. “Let me in, and you’ll never have to feel the cold again.”</p><p>Hank snorts, “Not that this hasn’t been a blast and all, but you need to go. Right fucking now.” Connor honest to god stomps his foot. His hands ball into fists at his sides and it takes Hank several seconds to recognize an adult tantrum.</p><p>“How are you resisting me?” Connor demands and Hank’s eyebrows just about launch off his forehead.</p><p>“Not all that hard man. You’re fucking nuts. Now Go Away.” He tries to push the door closed again despite his abysmal track record with it this evening.</p><p>Connor snaps and vanishes. Straight up disappears. Just. Poof. Hank stares at the spot Connor had been and briefly considers checking his home for a carbon monoxide leak when he hears a soft cooing just above his head. Perched on his flag is a diminutive owl. It’s pale with glowing amber eyes just like Connor’s. It even has speckles on its face to match the bizarre man’s freckles.</p><p>“Nope. Good fucking night,” Hank slams the door.</p><p>The polite knock starts up immediately. Morbid curiosity crawls over Hank’s scalp like hundreds of ants. </p><p>He yanks the door open with enough force that it bounces off the wall, “Ok, but how did you do that?”</p><p>Connor bears his teeth in a grin, “Invite me in, and I’ll show you tricks much more pleasing than that.”</p><p>Hank rolls his eyes, “I may not know shit about shit, but I know your ass can’t come in without my say so.”</p><p>Connor’s lip quirks at the corner, “Niles owes me $10. He was sure it would take several days to convince you of my true nature.”</p><p>“Jesus fuc—DAYS? You’re going to harass me for DAYS?” He tries not to think what Fowler will say about an owl following him around the precinct.</p><p>“Oh, Hank,” Connor’s tone is soft and sweet as creamed sugar. “I have an eternity. I can harass you for the rest of your life if you insist on being stubborn.”</p><p>“Yeah, well. That’s your opinion.” Hank turns on his heel not bothering with the door.</p><p>It’s probably stupid to leave it open for any criminal to walk in, but, for the time being, Connor can’t follow him. He’s going to bed. He screams when he sees Connor’s reflection staring at him in his bathroom mirror. Yes. Screams. Like a frightened child with skinned knees.</p><p>“I’d rather not converse with you like this, Hank.” Connor’s reflection frowns at him.</p><p>“And I’d rather not have you in my bedroom, but here you fucking are.”</p><p>Connor rolls his eyes, “This is just an imprint. I’m still at your front door, keeping watch.”</p><p>“Watch for <em>what</em>,” Hank grumbles and for the first time, Connor’s sensual mask slips.</p><p>“I am not the only thing seeking you,” he answers, choosing his words with care.</p><p>Hank doesn’t like his use of <em>thing</em>. No fucking sir.</p><p>“How do I know you’re not lying just to get in my house?” Hank squints at Connor. He has no illusions. The man had all but sent a letter by telegraph stating his intentions to also get into Hank’s pants.</p><p>Connor considers him for several long, unblinking, unnerving seconds.</p><p>“I could be, I suppose. Right now, I’m more interested in how you’re resisting my blood scent. Perhaps it’s why he also wants you.”</p><p>Hank stares, waiting for a better explanation. It doesn’t come.</p><p>“Your what now?” He demands.</p><p>“My blood scent,” Connor answers with all the transparency of mud.</p><p>“And who else wants me?” Hank asks, hoping for more clarity.</p><p>“The incubi,” he replies while adjusting his tie.</p><p>“Incubi,” Hank deadpans back. “As in plural.”</p><p>He regrets the comment immediately. Connor’s smile is heated.</p><p>“Oh, yes,” his tone is intoxicating and sweet as mulled wine. “I imagine they wish to have you, share your lovely form, and rut into you until your mortal form expires.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’d rather not have that,” Hank grumbles.</p><p>Connor tilts his head and his hair flops in a facsimile of innocence, “The sex ‘til death or the multiple, insatiable male partners?”</p><p>Hank glares and Connor huffs, “Fine. Let me in, just for an hour, and I will explain. I promise to do you no harm.”</p><p>Hank stares at him hard before relenting. He’s tired and he’s not going to get any sleep at this rate.</p><p>“No biting. No touching. You explain and then you leave.”</p><p>Connor gives him a vulpine grin, “I accept your terms.”</p><p>The gentle click of a shutting door and a scraping lock send a tingle over Hank’s skin. His senses scream at him in warning. He’s just invited a monster into his home. </p><p>He finds the vampire standing in the middle of his living room. The exact dead center, “Have a seat, Hank. We have a lot of ground to cover and precious little time.”</p><p>By the time Connor finished explaining the situation, Hank desperately wants a drink or seven.</p><p>"So these monsters—"</p><p>"Incubi," Connor interjects.</p><p>"—want to fuck me."</p><p>"Until you die," Connor agrees.</p><p>"And you also want to fuck me." Hank points out. Connor grins with approximately zero shame.</p><p>"Well, yes. But I would very much like to keep you alive."</p><p>"Perfect," Hank mumbles as he drops his head into his hands. "Can't get a date for a decade and now the entire supernatural world wants a piece."</p><p>"Not the <em>entire</em> supernatural world," Connor disagrees. "Just me and the incubi."</p><p>"Semantics," Hank replies flatly.</p><p>"And <em>why</em> exactly do I have horny, immortal beings beating down my door?" This part he still didn't understand.</p><p>Connor rolls his shoulders as if uncomfortable, "We can smell you. Your scent calls to us. I could sense it from my home on the shores of Italy."</p><p>"Cool. So you have a supersonic nose. I still don't get it." Hank crosses his arms grumpily.</p><p>Connor sighs, "It's more than that. You're like a pocket of air to a man submerged at sea. I <em>need</em> you."</p><p>"And the incubi?" Hank stalls for time. Connor's evident longing is unnerving.</p><p>Connor wrinkles his nose in distaste, "They live to annoy me. If I want it, they will break it."</p><p>Hank blanches as the mental image of him being spit-roasted by demonic dicks runs wild in his brain. Something smashes against his front door and Hank startles badly enough to land him on his ass. Connor's eyes burn red and he appears to elongate by several inches.</p><p>His gaze never leaves the door as he speaks, "Do not open it. They're here."</p><p>Hank goes for humor in hopes that he doesn't piss himself, "Hadn't planned on letting more than one monster into my home tonight. Met my quota."</p><p>Connor doesn't laugh. His mouth doesn't even twitch in amusement, "If they take you, there is no coming back from their kiss."</p><p>"Didn't plan on puckering up to them either," Hank answers frankly.</p><p>Connor's stance is tense and ready for a fight, but he makes no move.</p><p>"What are you waiting for?" Hank's voice comes out high and tight as his door shakes in its frame.</p><p>Connor's head tilts as if listening through the walls, "Reinforcements."</p><p>Something screams in the night so monstrously distorted that Hank's hair stands on end. It cuts off in a sickening gurgle and Connor's teeth glint as he grins.</p><p>Slender, wickedly sharp fangs protrude past his lips and he looks <em>hungry</em>, "That would be Niles."</p><p>Another agonized shriek like the first barrels into Hank's eardrums and Connor practically dances with unused energy, "Ohhh, how I wish to tear into their throats."</p><p>Something viscous drips from his fangs and blossoms into a plume of decadent smoke when it hits the carpets. Hank has the abrupt urge to lick Connor's neck despite his terror.</p><p>Connor turns his gaze toward Hank, "I can hear your need. I will have you. Soon."</p><p>Before Hank can think to object or get his bizarre, petrified boner under control, Connor turns his attention back to the door, "But first, we must take out the trash."</p><p>Connor hurtles forward in a blur and the door comes clean off its hinges as he passes through it. Hank stands dumbly in the doorway watching hazy shadows smash into each other. A naked man comes to a complete halt, taking notice of Hank for the first time. He would be stunning if it weren't for his horns, tail, and cloven feet.</p><p>"Mortal," The incubus curls his finger at Hank and he nearly heeds the request.</p><p>"STAY WHERE YOU ARE," an unfamiliar voice screams at him and his feet stop abruptly as if encased in cement.</p><p>The incubus turns, catching a foot to the face for his effort. A vampire larger than Connor takes the large, muscled man to the ground. Hank watches in fascinated horror as the creature tears out the other monster's jugular with his teeth. It continues like that for what could be seven nights stitched back to back. Connor assures him it lasted less than ten minutes.</p><p>"May I come back in, Hank?" Connor asks as he pops his shoulder back into place. Hank jerks away at the sound.</p><p>"We are exposed," the other vampire supplies in a neutral tone, his eyes darting about.</p><p>"No biting. No touching," the words come out a whisper and both vampires nod.</p><p>"I remember our deal, Hank. I always adhere to my word, down to the last letter."</p><p>Hank can't tear his eyes away from the fallen incubus in his yard until Connor clears his throat, "There are more of them, Hank. Many more. They aren't going to stop to collect their fallen brethren before coming at you again."</p><p>The other vampire wrinkles his nose, "Some creatures have no manners. I would at least secure your corpse before launching my second assault."</p><p>"I appreciate the sentiment, Niles," Connor rolls his eyes in a familial way and Hank notices how much the two look alike. Only their eyes differ. Connor's glow a coppery brown as blood seeps back into wounds before they stitch themselves closed. Nile's eyes gleam an ethereal silver that is both enchanting and macabre.</p><p>"Fix my door," the words mumble poorly off his tongue as if it too is afraid.</p><p>Niles crams the door back in place and the hinges melt under his touch.</p><p><em>Great</em>, Hank thinks to himself. Nothing was getting in but he couldn’t exactly smash through a door. Meeting Connor’s gaze, he doesn’t think the vampire intends to let him go anyway. With the more lethal threat dealt with, for now, Hank is forcibly reminded he’s standing in a room with two monsters only held at bay by an oral contract. Connor gives him a predatory look as if he's thinking the same thing.</p><p>How much remains of his promised hour?</p><p>“So what’s the plan, then?” Niles calls over his shoulder as he stands guard by the window.</p><p>Connor moves with liquid grace in Hank’s direction and Hank backs up on instinct until he runs into a very solid wall.</p><p>“It’s up to Hank, really,” Connor answers dreamily. He’s dangerously close, a whisker’s distance away from a kiss.</p><p>“No t-touching,” Hank stammers and Connor smiles.</p><p>“No,” he agrees. “No touching. For another thirty-seven minutes, at least.” His arms press against the wall as if he means to pin Hank in place until he can legally ravish him, “Unless you change your mind.”</p><p>“Enough foreplay,” Niles snaps. “Lay it out for him.”</p><p>Connor sighs and reins himself in, “They aren’t going to stop and our strength is not indefinite.”</p><p>“Oily buff dudes are going to keep attacking my house?” Hank’s brain treats him to a nightmare of hundreds of incubi tearing apart the walls brick by brick.</p><p>“Quite,” Connor concurs. “Until they rip you from my dead hands or until you are no longer desirable to them.”</p><p>Hank is pretty sure he already knows the answer when he asks the question, “And how do I go about getting rid of my super sexy incubi stink?”</p><p>Connor’s lips curve in a dangerous, sensuous promise, “I make you <em>mine</em>.”</p><p>Hank doesn’t need to ask for the particulars. He’s fairly certain it will involve sex, teeth, and a likely painful transformation. Life was never kind enough to make any changing a comfortable one in his experience.</p><p>Hank pinches the bridge of his nose, “So death by dick or have sex with you and become a vampire.”</p><p>Connor inclines his head at him, “Indeed. I don’t imagine you would last long if you choose the former. Repeated exposure to incubi pheromones has side effects.”</p><p>“Namely a boner that won’t go away and death,” Niles mutters from his place at the window.</p><p>Hank’s eyes cut to Niles then back to Connor. Connor’s eyes gleam, “He won’t watch.”</p><p>“Someone has to make sure the incubi don’t break in and join the fun,” Niles snarks in reply.</p><p>In a few weeks’ time when Hank looks back on his last day as a mortal, he’ll decide he hadn’t had any other options but to accept Connor’s offer. Still, his very human heart had tried to stampede out of his chest the first time Connor laid hands on him.</p><p>His touch is warm like the first days of spring giving way to summer, “You’ve resisted my blood scent admirably, but no one is impervious to my kiss.”</p><p>He presses his lips to Hank’s throat and bone-aching desire lances through Hank’s gut. Still, he flinches back when he feels Connor’s teeth graze his neck.</p><p>“W-Wait,” he stumbles over the words. “I barely know you—how can we—<em>what</em> is happening?” His senses scream for him to run, to kiss, to fight, to fuck.</p><p>Connor’s lips silence him with a languid, dizzying kiss. When he pulls back, his eyes burn bright in the dark bedroom.</p><p>“Let’s get to know each other better, then.” Connor’s fingers dip into the waistband of Hank’s sweatpants. He feels drunk, too intoxicated on Connor’s kiss to feel embarrassed about the grease stains on his clothes.</p><p>His clothes seem to melt into meaningless background noise as Connor tears them off him. Hank needs Connor’s hands on him again, his tongue in his mouth, <em>more</em>. Connor lifts and quite literally throws Hank to the bed. He bounces and his erection bobs with the force of it.</p><p>Hank can’t be bothered to worry about Connor’s fangs when he dips his head low to suck the head of Hank’s dick into his mouth. Hank’s skin feels useless and excessive. He wants to feel Connor’s touch in his veins. Connor’s tongue snakes a trail of molten pleasure down Hank’s shaft. The bedroom door rattles in its frame but neither pays it any mind.</p><p>A muted “Clear!” reaches Hank’s brain and he’s dimly aware Niles is dispatching incubi while another monster is taking him apart.</p><p>By the time Connor finishes laving, sucking, and tormenting Hank’s dick with his wickedly pleasurable tongue, Hank is hulking with the feral need to fuck. Connor’s deceptive strength keep Hank pinned to the bed as he inches him closer to the edge of insanity.</p><p>“Stop your kitten licking,” Hank growls and is surprised by the ferocity of it. Connor’s eyes snap to his, darting back and forth as if wrenching his way to Hank’s very soul.</p><p>“There it is,” Connor purrs, sliding up Hank’s body like a slick metaphor for lust. “Let it out, Hank.”</p><p>“Let <em>what</em> out,” he hisses, trying to fight off Connor’s grip.</p><p>“The beast inside you,” Connor whispers into his ear. “It calls to me.”</p><p>So pent up, so wild with need, Hank hadn’t noticed Connor positioning himself until he’s already halfway impaled on Hank’s dick.</p><p>“Sooo thick. So full,” Connor rides him slowly and all Hank can do is watch. Connor’s skin glistens with an otherworldly sheen. He’s devastatingly handsome, his head thrown back as he takes any and all pleasure he can receive.</p><p>The animal in Hank’s chest breaks free when Connor moans a guttural command, “Fuck me.”</p><p>His fingers dig into Connor’s pale skin, lifting him with unnatural ease just to spear him to the hilt over and over. Connor screams and Hank needs to hear it again. He pummels into the slender, beautiful vampire, funneling all of the fear and lust he’s felt this evening into his thrusts. High-pitched, inhumane sounds warble across Connor’s lips. It’s the most beautiful song Hank has ever heard. He intends to make Connor sing for him every night for the rest of their joined eternity.</p><p>He didn’t feel the bite at first, didn’t notice the change. He’d been wrong in that regard; transformation was exquisite. Strength roars through his veins as volcanic fire consumes his mind. It demands one thing on repeat: more. Connor pulls back from Hank’s neck to brace his hands on Hank’s chest, pushing back to meet Hank’s thrusts. His lips glisten murderous red and a delicious trickle oozes from Hank’s throat. Connor licks one pale finger before swiping at the punctures, sealing them closed.</p><p>“Mine,” he croons as he bounces up and down with unnatural grace. No one should look that put together while getting fucked.</p><p>Hank grips Connor’s biceps with his newfound power and rolls. He wants to destroy him, to ruin him. Connor’s eyes go wide when Hank shoulders his legs and bares his newly grown fangs, “Take all of me, then.”</p><p>Connor whimpers at the first press of Hank’s considerable cock into his bent form. He moans as something hits the exterior of the house. Niles calls a word, but it has no meaning to either of the vampires entangled in Hank’s bed. Connor falls apart slowly, his unearthly stamina caving in minor fractions to the force of Hank’s will with each brutal thrust. Hank locks eyes with Connor, wanting to see the moment he cracks and bends to Hank’s superior strength. Connor’s back arches from the force of his orgasm when it hits him. Deep, unfathomable satisfaction uncurls its talons at the sight and Hank redoubles his efforts. Connor wails from the continued battering, overwhelmed and rung dry.</p><p>“You wanted me,” Hank grunts the words as the first hint of his orgasm stirs. “So have me.”</p><p>Connor reaches up to stroke at the puffy, pink scars on Hank’s neck and he murmurs a single word, “Come.”</p><p>Hank’s orgasm slams into him, taking him by surprise. He roars his release, gyrating his hips as he unloads into Connor for what feels like an eternity. There doesn’t seem to be enough air to fill his lungs and he crushes the smaller vampire beneath him as he gasps.</p><p>When he gets his mouth back under his command, he mumbles, “Wha’d you do?”</p><p>Connor smiles against his ear, stroking at his spine, “Darling, I <em>made</em> you. That grants me a certain amount of access.”</p><p>Hank goes rigid at the implication and Connor exhales a stuttered laugh,” Don’t fret. I can’t make you jizz in your pants or take control of you. I can, however, persuade you.”</p><p>“Meaning what?” Hank flops off Connor to lie on his back, his arm flung across his eyes.</p><p>“Meaning you’re wired to want to please me. My desires are your desires. When under pressure, you may react on instinct rather than thinking your behaviors through.” Their breathing is the only sound in the room for the better part of a minute as Hank absorbs the information.</p><p>“So…” he begins cautiously, “if I’m fucking or tired or hurt or whatever, it’s easy for you to manipulate me.”</p><p>“Dearest,” Connor murmurs without a hint of sarcasm, “you’ve always been easy to manipulate.” Hank grumbles about uppity vampires without considering Connor’s words. Connor grins deeply at the overlooked implication.</p><p>Hank will fall asleep soon and Connor wants to make the most of their first post-coital doze. He curls close to Hank’s body and hums a pleased sound when Hank’s arms move to bracket him on instinct. Niles owed him another $10.</p><p>Outside the house, a tall, dark Incubus materializes as Niles leans casually against the door, rummaging through Hank’s wallet. He produces a twenty and pockets it. The Incubus approaches with a lopsided grin and tosses a brick of pure, solid gold to the vampire.</p><p>Niles catches it without looking, “Where’s the other half.”</p><p>The incubus chuckles richly and every person on the block shudders with delicious, unexplained lust, “Relax. Your vermin is waiting for you at home, primed and ready I might add.”</p><p>Niles bristles at the implication, “If you touched him—”</p><p>“Relax,” the incubus repeats in a placating tone. “You know no man so inclined can resist my charms. My presence was enough to wind him up. He <em>ordered</em> me to instruct you to ‘get home right phcking now’.” He laughs at the idea of a human telling him what to do.</p><p>Niles narrows his eyes and nods, “We dealt with your undesirables and you’ve paid for the service. Transaction complete.”</p><p>“Yes,” the incubus agrees. “They needed to be stopped. They were sewing chaos in the city with their rampaging. It wasn’t hard to align their lunacy with your goals. One gold brick and the delivery of one caustic, abducted human were well worth the outcome.”</p><p>Niles snorts, trying to hide his relief at the return of his…whatever Gavin was to him. He preferred not to think about it.</p><p>“Why not deal with them yourself?” Niles muses.</p><p>The incubus shrugs, “It’s good to have allies, is it not?”</p><p>They catch up on the latest dramas unraveling while Hank and Connor recover. Connor rests his eyes while Hank sleeps, blissful, ignorant, and deep.</p><p>A knowing little smile tickles at the corner of Connor’s mouth. Hank had been right to distrust him, but he’d fallen all the same for Connor’s ruse. Connor was devious, cunning, and, above all, a monster. He always found a way to get what he wanted in the end.</p><p>He nuzzles against Hank’s throat, licking at the puncture marks. Hank shivers in his sleep, responding to Connor’s claim.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm on <a href="https://twitter.com/WorseMake">Twitter</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>